1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically locking slider for slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,055, issued to Davis Marinsky on Mar. 28, 1950, discloses an automatically locking slider for slide fasteners. The slider essentially includes a slider body constituted by upper and lower wings connected at one end to define therebetween a generally Y-shaped guide channel, a yoke attached to the upper wing, a locking spring having its one end normally projecting into the guide channel and its other end supported on the upper wing by a socket portion of the yoke, and a pull tab operatively connected to the locking spring for retracting the one end of the locking spring away from the guide channel. The other end of the locking spring and the socket portion of the yoke are in contact with each other without any medium therebetween, and for this reason, in the case where the yoke is made of a plastic material, the socket portion of the yoke tends to be scored or otherwise worn on repeated pivotal movement of the locking spring, of which material is usually metallic. As a result, it would become difficult to effect stable locking operation of the slider fastener.